


Candy From a Baby

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair challenges Jim to a contest





	Candy From a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** An obsenad which eventually led to a  longer story, recently written for a Give  & Take challenge.

Candy From a Baby  
  
by Bluewolf  
  
"I wish you'd let me teach you how to use a gun," Ellison said unhappily. "Knowing how to use one properly doesn't mean you'll ever have to, it just means you'll handle it properly. You'd be surprised how many perps recognise by the way you hold a gun whether you know what you're doing with it - and if you obviously don't know what you're doing, they could easily take a chance on getting away."  
  
"And there are times you've left me pointing a gun at someone."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did I really look so... so amateurish when I did?"  
  
"No, you did a typical Sandburg; obfuscated very well. But you can't depend on bluff all the time."  
  
Sandburg grinned. "You think not? Who's the best poker player in Major Crimes??"  
  
"That's different. Poker is a game of bluff."  
  
"OK, Jim, I'll give you that. But seriously, I don't need to be taught how to use a gun."  
  
"I know you don't want to have to use one." Ellison grinned. "You don't want to risk killing or seriously injuring anyone. Has it occurred to you that the best way not to kill or seriously injure anyone is to know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes, Jim."  
  
"So why won't you let me teach you?"  
  
"Because you don't need to."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
Sandburg's grin widened. "No, man. One of my uncles taught me how to use a gun when I was fourteen. He entered me in target-shooting competitions at his gun club for a couple of years; I took top junior place several times. But then he died in a shooting accident. Someone got careless. That... well, it put me off guns. But I haven't forgotten how to use one. I'd still be able to make a good showing, target shooting."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I'm sure. Once I've learned something, I don't forget it."  
  
"We'll have to try that."  
  
"Right, man. A competition, you against me? The loser... does all the cooking for the next week? No? Tops for the next week?" There was a mischievous gleam in his eye; he knew Ellison enjoyed bottoming as much as he did.  
  
"Taking candy from a baby, Chief."  
  
"Yes, Jim, that's exactly what I'll be doing."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
But he did.  
  



End file.
